Shake it Out
by eminahinata
Summary: Miedo de los monstros bajo la cama… del diablo en mi espalda… Slash.


**Título:** Shake it Out

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Nombre de tu persona asignada:** yvarlcris

**Personaje/pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams. Grace Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Rachel Edwards, Stan Edwards, Doris McGarrett, Joe White, OFC. OMC`s.

**Clasificación y/o Género:** R. Angts, Hurt/Confort. Pre-Slash.

**Resumen: **− Miedo de los monstros bajo la cama… _del diablo en mi espalda_…

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes son propiedad de Peter Lenkov y CBS. Nada mío, sólo la idea de la historia.

**Advertencias:** Violencia, mención de suicidio, abuso infantil, abuso sexual, intento de asesinato, AU.

**Notas**: El titulo está inspirado en la canción de Florence + The Machine: Shake it Out. Ésta historia fue escrita para el Amigo Inviseble del 2012. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Shake it Out**

.

* * *

|_Es sincero el dolor del que llora en secreto._ -Marco Valerio Marcial.

* * *

Daniel Williams, en realidad, no era su verdadero nombre. Daniel Williams había nacido un día nubloso de septiembre, cuando él tenía catorce años. Su verdadero nombre, ese nombre que siempre quiso dejar atrás pero que siempre lo alcanzaba, era Dan Jones.

Pero Dan Jones había muerto cuando él tenía trece años. Había muerto cuando él vio a su hermano mayor, Ethan, alzar el arma de su padre y apretar el gatillo en dirección de su padre.

Ese fue el día en que Dan Jones había muerto.

O al menos eso había creído.

* * *

Todo empezó con una misión encomendada por el Gobernador. Nada más allá de lo usual. Un día más de su vida en aquella isla que en un principio el odio, representando todo lo que perdió, pero con el paso de tiempo estaba dispuesto a llamarla hogar, representando todo lo que ganó.

Era una misión relativamente tranquila, con las explosiones aquí y allá…

Hasta que la vio a _ella_ entre la multitud.

No podía respirar, _no recordaba cómo_, y sentía como la sangre no fluía a su rostro, sus manos temblando cada segundo con mayor intensidad.

Ella seguía igual a como la recordaba.

El mismo cabello rubio rizado, las mismas pestañas largas y curvadas que marcaban sus ojos marrones, el mismo caminar, la misma boca y todo lo demás. Salvo que él podía ver lo que los años habían hecho a la mujer de estatura baja, pero aún seguía siendo la misma reina de hielo.

La misma mujer que lo abandono a manos de ese hombre cruel y despiadado.

−¿Danny?

Él volteó a ver a su derecha, encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Kono, quien lo veía con una expresión preocupada.

Carraspeó.

−¿Si?

−¿Sucede algo?

−No, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

−Hmm… Es que te has puesto pálido de un momento a otro. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

−Sí, sí. No te preocupes, Kono. No es nada –puso los ojos. Él está bien. Él siempre ha estado bien. Pero Kono no pareció creerle.

Diablos. ¿Cómo es que lo había llegado a conocer tan bien? Está totalmente aterrado por eso.

Volteó de nuevo hacía donde _la_ vio, no dejándose sorprender cuando no la encontró y regresando sus ojos a su amiga.

Sonrió.

_Sonrió de esa forma que había perfeccionado para tranquilizar a su tío y tía cuando era un adolescente, cuando lo veían de esa forma cargada de culpa y…_

−Estoy bien –dijo con dulzura−. Estoy bien, Kono. Es hora de seguir con el trabajo.

Y de esa forma dio media vuelta y camino hasta donde Steve se encontraba respondiendo las preguntas de unos periodistas.

Él está _bien_.

* * *

Había pasado tres días desde entonces y empezó a preguntarse si tal vez lo había imaginado todo. Si tan sólo fue una mala pasada y el calor lo golpeó duro. Y suspiró tranquilo por eso. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para poder nuevamente tenerla enfrente.

La última vez que la vio fue la última cosa que necesito Rachel para pedirle el divorcio. Y él realmente no la quería cerca de su niña. Su niña ya tenía dos abuelos amorosos.

_Ella_ era nadie.

Siempre lo fue.

Recordaba que Ethan había tomado su mano con firmeza, arrastrándolo junto con una mochila a su espalda a la calle y perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche. Recordaba que Ethan había estado tan pálido en todo el camino, sus ojos buscando entre las sombras como si en cualquier momento alguien saltaría de ellas. Recordaba que Ethan lo abrazó estrictamente mientras se encontraban en aquel bajón de tren en Chicago, huyendo de su vida.

Recordaba que Ethan siempre le pedía perdón cuando creía que dormía, diciendo _lo siento, lo siento, no te protegí como debía, lo siento tanto Dan_. Recordaba que Ethan se volvía cada vez más viejo cada día que pasaba, no aparentando los diecisiete que poseía. Recordaba que Ethan lo llevó por el país durante más de un año, de aquí y allá, escondiéndose del mundo.

Recordaba que Ethan lo dejó en la casa de sus tíos una noche, prometiendo que regresaría.

Recordaba que Ethan nunca cumplió esa promesa.

* * *

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Steve volando de regreso a Japón con Joe, el secuestro de Kono, la muerte de Malia.

Era demasiado.

Y había dolido no tener a su Ohana con él cuando más los necesitaba. Pero entendía. Él siempre entendía. _Como en aquella ocasión que Matty tuvo que ser llevado al hospital por la pierna rota y él tuvo que quedarse en casa solo ese día, solo con sus recuerdos de esa fecha…_

Él **siempre** entendía.

* * *

Discutir con Doris McGarrett resultó tan gratificante como cuando lo hacía con Steve. Después de todo eran madre e hijo.

Una parte de él no podía confiar plenamente en la mujer, pero otra parte podía entenderla. Él haría lo mismo por Grace. Alejarse si eso significaba que Grace se encontraba a salvo. Así que no podía evitar sonreír cuando descubría a Doris observando a Steve de la misma forma que él observaba a Grace.

Amor.

Otra parte de él, muy pequeña, estaba celoso.

Porque hubiera deseado que su propia madre hiciera, aunque sea la mitad, lo que Doris McGarrett hizo por Steve. Protegerlo de todo y todos.

* * *

El teléfono sonó, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Sonrió en tono de disculpa y se alejó desde la mesa táctil hasta tener cierta privacidad cuando leyó el nombre de su ex mujer en la pantalla. Tomó aire y suspiró, preparándose para lo que Rachel tuviera que decirle en esta ocasión.

−Rachel, ¿qué suce…

−_Ella estuvo aquí._

El aire dejó de entrar a sus pulmones.

−¿Qué? –espetó, sus ojos abriéndose cómicamente.

−_Daniel, tu madre estuvo aquí. Se acercó a Grace después de la escuela y le dijo que quería hablar contigo y luego le dio a Grace una paleta y yo no sé…_

−Tranquilízate, Rachel –susurró más alto, saliendo de la puerta y empezando su caminata hacía su auto, ignorando el llamado de Steve a su espalda−. Grace está bien. ¿Grace te dijo en dónde quería que nos viéramos?

−_Sí. Ella dijo que la vieras en Waikiki, en un restaurante cerca de la playa…_

−Bien…

−_Daniel, ¿qué quiere?_ −preguntó. Él se detuvo en seco, respirando con dificultad, frente a la puerta del piloto del Camaro.

−No lo sé…

−_Danny…_

−Tengo que irme. Adiós, Rachel –y cortó la llamada. Necesitaba despejarse antes de verla.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Steve apareció a su lado como el maldito ninja que era, haciendo que saltara de la sorpresa en su lugar.

−¡Steve, maldita sea, no hagas eso! –llevó una mano a su pecho, lanzándole una mirada sucia al moreno que sólo frunció el ceño en su dirección.

−Danno, ¿qué pasa? –parpadeó.

Él no sabía que sucedía.

−Yo… −carraspeó, desviando la vista−. Tengo que juntarme con Rachel en unos minutos y cómo ya pronto será la hora de almuerzo pensé en traer algo para todos… −mintió. Steve frunció el ceño.

−Bien –asintió Steve−. Te llamare si surge algo.

−Sí. Eso está bien –asintió, subiendo al auto con un último gesto.

Mientras se alejaba, observo por el espejo la figura de su compañero aun parado en el estacionamiento, observándolo partir.

Él esperaba volver a ver a ese hombre que lo confundía tanto.

* * *

La sangre se encontraba en sus manos y su cuerpo dolía tanto cada vez que lo movía. Pero eso no era importante. Lo importante en ese momento era Ethan que se encontraba en el suelo, grandes marcas en su espalda, de donde salía toda esa sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Todo era rojo.

Él no entendía, no podía entender, porque su padre les hacía esto. ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Ethan y él se habían mantenido quietos y en silencio en el sótano como su padre se los había ordenado. No habían hecho ningún ruido a pesar de que sus cuerpos temblaban por el frío.

Entonces, ¿por qué los había golpeado de nuevo?

−Ethan… −había susurrado, su infantil voz saliendo en un chillido. El chico de doce años abrió lentamente sus ojos, observándolo por un rato.

−Dan… −susurró a cambio, alzando con dificultad su mano izquierda, queriendo alcanzarlo. Él había tomado entre sus pequeñas manos la mano de su hermano, queriendo poder hacer algo para que el dolor se fuera.

Un minuto después escucho la puerta azotarse contra la pared y el ruido de pasos descuidados por las escaleras haciéndose presente. Su cuerpo se había tensado y Ethan había intento colocarse de pie, queriéndolo proteger del peligro.

−¡Ethan! –había gritado cuando la mano de su padre lo había alzado desde la parte trasera de su camiseta destrozada, llevándoselo por las escaleras, Ethan desde el suelo arrastrándose, queriéndolo alcanzar−. ¡No, Ethan! –había sollozado y la puerta se cerró, dejando a su hermano del otro lado.

−¡Cállate! –había gritado su padre, su aliento viciado pegando en su rostro, y luego fue arrastrado a otra habitación en donde su padre volvió a violarlo.

Cuando hubo despertado, se encontraba de nuevo en el sótano con Ethan, ambos en aquel colchón mohoso, viendo la espalda de su madre cerrando la puerta. Ethan lo había abrazado mientras mordía los sollozos.

_Porque no debían hacer ruido mientras papá y mamá dormían._

* * *

Aparcó, armándose de valor al ver desde su lugar a las mesas al aire libre, observando a _ella_ sentada viendo al océano y bebiendo de un vaso.

A ella siempre le había gustado el océano.

Y por eso él lo odiaba tanto.

De un golpe cerró la puerta del auto y, sin más, se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

−Dan –dijo ella, sonriendo de esa forma que aún hacia que se le erizara el vello de sus brazos.

−Dafne –respondió. La mujer ensancho su sonrisa.

−Awww. ¿Qué, ya no es "mamá"? –arrulló con una voz melosa que hizo que su estómago se agitara de miedo.

−Nunca fuiste mi "mamá" –sentenció, aún de pie a un metro de donde Dafne se encontraba sentada.

Dafne rodó los ojos.

−Lo que sea –dijo de un modo que la hizo ver como una adolescente, no como la mujer de cincuenta y cuatro años que era−. Toma asiento, _cariño_, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

−No hay nada de **qué** hablar –hizo un gesto entre ellos.

−No seas tonto y toma asiento…

−He dicho que _no hay nada de qué hablar_ −pausó, tomando una larga respiración−. Y no te acerques de nuevo a Grace o…

−¿O qué? –ironizó Dafne, haciendo con un gesto de indiferencia que su cabello se moviera a su espalda.

Él tragó saliva.

−O llamare a la policía… −susurró lo último, sintiéndose estúpido por decirlo.

Dafne río escandalosamente, llamando la atención de una pareja de la otra mesa. Él los vio con nerviosismo, sentándose frente a Dafne.

−Por favor, Dan –negó con la cabeza, alzando su copa cuando hubo terminado de reír−. ¿Y qué les dirás? ¿"Mi madre quiere acercarse a mi hija"? Eso suena ridículo.

−En eso te equivocas: Tú no eres mi madre. Eres una desconocida para Grace y eso es motivo suficiente para denunciarte… −volvió a susurrar. Dafne bufó, rodando los ojos.

−¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, niño? −señalo−. Que sigues siendo tan débil, que tienes siempre que esconderte tras la espalda de las demás personas. Díselo a Ethan, que no pudo soportarlo más y se _suicidó_.

Y eso…

_Y eso fue tan doloroso como cuando encontró el cuerpo de Ethan en aquella habitación…_

Guardó silencio, el sonido de su corazón presente en sus oídos.

−¿Qué quieres?

Dafne sonrió tras su copa.

* * *

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ethan había salido con la promesa de regresar y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ninguna señal de su hermano mayor. Preocupación era un eufemismo. Más parecido a la paranoia fue lo que sintió a lo largo de esos meses.

Su tío se había hecho cargo de toda la documentación falsa poco después que él contó lo que su hermana y su marido le hicieron a él y Ethan.

La mirada que su tío, su tía y el Capitán McCain nunca olvidaría.

Era algo de lo cual siempre se avergonzaría.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron duras. El cansancio físico y mental era algo a tomarse en cuenta cuando ambos se hacían presentes. Todo en él dolía más de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Y hasta éste momento seguía sin poder contestarse el por qué hacía esto.

Por qué se hacía esto.

Ah, cierto.

Su maldita debilidad.

Se dejó caer contra la puerta, deslizándose hasta que se encontraba sentado en el suelo frio de su apartamento.

Él y Dafne se habían desecho del cuerpo de aquel hombre, tal y como Dafne le había dicho. Y desde entonces no podía ver a la cara a sus amigos. ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Ha roto lo que ellos han estado construyendo durante estos años.

Había ayudado a Dafne a cubrir sus huellas otra vez. Así como lo había hecho en New Jersey.

Las lágrimas siguieron su curso, cayendo en sus pantalones oscuros.

Su teléfono sonó y vio en la pantalla en el nombre de Rachel.

Mierda. Lo había olvidado.

Su teléfono timbró y vio en la pantalla el nombre de Steve…

−Williams.

−_Danno, ¿estás bien?_ –preguntó inmediatamente el SEAL, su voz un poco distorsionada a través del móvil.

Guardó silencio un momento, recordándose que Steve no podía escuchar su corazón por el teléfono.

−Sí, estoy bien.

−_Uh…_ −murmuró. Al fondo pudo escuchar a alguien susurrándole a Steve. Supuso que era Catherine.

−¿Qué quieres, Steve? –preguntó, levantándose y caminando en la oscuridad hasta el pequeño baño del apartamento.

−_Sólo… Sólo quería saber cómo te encontrabas, Danno… Estoy preocupado por ti…−_lo último lo susurró el SEAL, por lo que tuvo dificultad para saber si lo imaginado.

−¿Por qué… estas preocupado por mí, Steve? –realmente quería saberlo. _Necesitaba_ saberlo. Al otro lado Steve suspiró.

−_¿Qué harás esta noche, Danny? Podrías venir a mi casa a tomar algo y… bueno, ver una película si quieres y… uh, ¿hablar, tal vez? _−a pesar de que Steve no podía verlo, sonrió de esa forma que tenía cuando Steve se comportaba de esa forma adorable alrededor de él y Grace.

Volvió a suspirar.

−No puedo está noche, Steve… −carraspeó−. Quede, eh, de hablar con mis padres hoy… A parte, ¿por qué me quieres a mí para hablar cuando tienes a Catherine contigo? Amigo, eso puede arruinar el ánimo para ustedes y gracias, pero no gracias, yo no quiero ser el que lo arruine…

−_Danno, ¿qué? Espera…_

−Steve, tengo que irme. Nos vemos el lunes –y con eso cortó la llamada, su corazón aun latiendo estrepitosamente en su caja torácica.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

* * *

El lunes llegó demasiado rápido y él se encontraba frente a la cafetera en la sede de 5-0, su mirada perdida en el goteo de la máquina. Estaba tan cansado que no le importaría quedarse dormido ahí mismo, de pie en la cocina. Pero no. Eso se vería muy… raro.

Tomó una taza y con un movimiento practicado, vertió el café negro y dio una pequeña vuelta para alcanzar la azúcar. Salvo que se encontró con demacrada figura de Chin acercándose desde ese ángulo. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió con lo que hace momento tenía planeado hacer, por lo que agarró una cucharita, introduciéndola en la azucarera dos veces, y agitó su café suavemente.

−Hey, Danny –saludó Chin suavemente y antes de que alcanzara su propia taza, él le entregó la que tenía en mano. El isleño parpadeó en su dirección y, con una suave sonrisa, aceptó la taza, apoyando su cadera contra el mueble oscuro.

El silencio continuó hasta que él tuvo otra taza en su mano y, con un movimiento de la cabeza, ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la sede donde encontraron a Kono y Steve charlando cómodamente. Los cuatro se sonrieron y rápidamente huyo hasta su oficina, decidido a terminar el papeleo que en primer lugar no era suyo. No hubo dejado la taza sobre el escritorio cuando el teléfono móvil de Steve sonó y suspiró, porque realmente no estaba de humor para otra misión.

−¡Chicos! –llamó Steve con un tono serio, el aparato todavía contra su oreja.

−¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kono al acercarse. Chin y él ya se encontraban un poco atrás, esperando las instrucciones.

−Es el Capitán de la HPD –frunció el ceño el SEAL, volteando a verlo−. Quiere… quiere hablar con Danny…

Y fue el turno de fruncir el ceño. Con un movimiento fluido, el teléfono móvil cambio de manos y contestó:

−Williams.

−_Detective Williams, habla el Capitán de HPD._

−Sí. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

−_Bueno, hm, tenemos detenida a una mujer que desea hablar con usted… _−dijo al otro lado el Capitán. Él no pudo evitar retener el aire en sus pulmones, su corazón cada vez más rápido.

−Ya veo… ¿Le ha dicho su nombre?

−_Sí. Dafne Jones._

Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!

−Entendido. Estaré ahí en unos minutos –y con eso terminó la llamada, devolviendo el teléfono a su dueño que no dejaba de verlo con intensidad.

−¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Steve.

Desvió los ojos, no sabiendo cómo responder a eso.

−Tengo que ir a la estación… −hizo un movimiento con la mano, intentado que parecer que no era de gran importancia.

−Bien. Entonces iré contigo –sentenció, caminando rígidamente hasta la salida. Él parpadeó en dirección de los primos, antes de seguir al neardenthal que es su pareja.

−¡Steve! –gritó.

No se percató que los dos isleños intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguirlos.

* * *

Era finales de octubre del 2007 cuando ella apareció a un lado de la mesa de la cafetería en la que se encontraba tomando un desayuno tardío.

Había alzado la vista cuando la presencia se hizo insistente y sus ojos se encontraron con los profundos marrones. El tiempo se había detenido y el único sonido que registró fue el de la cuchara cayendo de su mano al plato, tintineando si ninguna culpa.

Ella había sonreído y sentado frente a él, la elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos. Tal y como la recordaba. Fría y distante.

−Hola, Dan –dijo con una voz suave, sonriendo de esa forma que recordaba en su infancia.

Él estaba seguro que había dejado de respirar, sintiendo cada terminación nerviosa reaccionar diferente una de la otra.

Quería huir, gritarle, hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que él había tenido que soportar durante toda su vida…

−Dafne… −ella sonrió con cinismo.

−Es bueno saber que aún me recuerdas.

−¿Qué… −carraspeó, notando la mirada insistente de Mike desde la barra, tomando de nuevo la cuchara en su mano y obligándose a actuar con normalidad−…quieres?

Porque ella siempre quería algo.

Dafne había sonreído, pidiendo a una de las meseras cercanas que le llevara un café con leche, y le entregó una carpeta manila.

Esa noche regresó a su casa en donde lo esperaba Rachel y su hija, los ojos nublados por lágrimas.

Esa noche le narró todo a Rachel mientras su hija dormía.

Esa noche fue el inició de la tormenta que sería su vida. La vida que había hecho tanto esfuerzo en hacer.

* * *

Steve entró antes que él a la comisaria, su postura demostrando todos esos años de entrenamiento en la marina. El Capitán los esperaba en su oficina, todas las miradas posadas en ellos al momento en que salieron hacia una sala de interrogatorios.

−¿Por qué fue detenida ésta mujer? –preguntó Steve al Capitán, caminando hombro con hombro. Él sólo quería tomar el arma y dispararse.

¿Cómo había sucedido esto?

Él había logrado que Toast consiguiera un vuelo con nombre falso a San Francisco para Dafne, esperando de esa forma no volverla a ver.

Tragó saliva cuando la mirada oscura del Capitán se posó en su figura, cosa que notó Steve, quién frunció el ceño.

−Tenemos evidencia que ella es una de los autores de unos asesinatos contra algunos de la mafia rusa –dijo el Capitán cuando se encontraron frente a la sala de interrogatorios, frente a él la figura de Dafne sentada tras la ventana de una vía−. Al parecer se encuentra involucrada con algunos negocios de drogas y al no recibir su parte, ella decidió encargarse de ellos. Encontramos un cuerpo en la bahía y creemos que el resto fue cremado. Creemos, también, que no fue sólo ella la única involucrada.

Steve frunció aún más el ceño y una parte de él no pudo evitar pensar que en unos años eso sería un problema.

−¿Y qué quiere con Danny? –preguntó Steve con un tono serio. El Capitán volvió a verlo y él no pudo sostener la mirada, por lo que la desvió.

−Eso no lo sé, Comandante. Debería preguntarle eso al Detective Williams.

−¿Danny? –él vio a su pareja y nuevamente desvió la vista. Escuchó como tres pares de pisadas se acercaban desde atrás y el nerviosismo se apoderó de él.

Él se había encargado de lograr dormir al guardia de seguridad de la funeraria regalándole un café con una droga, que los mantenía inconscientes durante unas horas, para poder introducirse y cremar los cuerpos, esparciendo luego las cenizas en el mar, todo con bastante cuidado de no ser vistos. ¡Incluso había convencido a Toast de interferir con las cámaras! Se sorprendía que el muchacho no hubiera hecho tantas preguntas. Una parte de él pensaba en reprocharle eso al joven.

−¿Hay algo que quiera decirnos, Detective? –preguntó tras él el Gobernador, causando que se tensara.

Él vio sobre su hombro para encontrarse con las expresiones desconcertadas de Chin y Kono, la mirada seria del Gobernador y más lejos a dos policías que los observaban. Dirigió de nuevo sus ojos hacia la cada vez más alterada expresión de Steve.

¿Cómo lo habían descubierto?

Tras la ventana Dafne sonreía y él supo que no tenía opción. Lo había delatado para salvarse.

¿Por qué no aprendía la lección?

_Porque eres débil_, susurró la voz de su padre en el fondo de su mente.

−Ella… es mi madre… biológica… −dijo, sus ojos en el suelo. Escucho como Kono jadeaba tras él−. Y yo… yo la ayude a desaparecer los cuerpos… quemándolos y esparciendo sus cenizas en el mar…

La habitación quedo en silencio luego de la declaración.

* * *

La primera vez que levantó la mano contra otro ser humano fue cuando tenía unos dieciséis años.

Durante esos dos años y medio que había vivido en New Jersey, sólo había hablado con sus tíos y primos y esa chica gótica Jess de su clase de literatura. No era sociable y él estaba feliz con eso. Su miedo a otras personas impidiéndola entablar conversaciones y relaciones.

Pero eso estaba bien.

Tenía a Matty y a Loren en casa, que aun cuando se encontraban entrando en la adolescencia y siendo tal y como un adolescente debe ser, que siempre estaban dispuestos a pasar rato con él. Tenía a Jess que podía pasar hablando horas y horas sobre libros de la Edad Media y de magia y mitos.

Eso estaba _más_ que bien.

Así que él no era muy sociable. Y los del equipo de football, especialmente uno de los jugadores principales, no dejaban de acosarlo. Él lo había controlado durante varios meses, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo ignorándolos, cosa que al parecer molestaba a Stewart, ese jugador principal.

Stewart y tres más lo esperaban después de clases y lograron acorralarlo, estrellándolo contra la pared.

Esa fue la primera vez que golpeo a otro ser humano.

Y esa también fue la primera vez que otro ser humano, a parte de sus tíos, vio sus cicatrices

Stewart había logrado arrancar su camiseta negra de un movimiento, que aún no se explicaba, exponiendo su torso. Stewart había quedado helado y los otro tres jadearon al ver las profundas cicatrices irregulares que marcaban su piel pálida. Había retrocedido, avergonzado y en el principio de un ataque de pánico, antes de arrebatar de la mano floja de Stewart la camiseta y salir corriendo a donde sus piernas lo guiaran.

Media hora después Stewart lo había encontrado escondido en los vestidores, el rostro avergonzado del más alto cuando le colocaba suavemente su sudadero sobre los hombros y una mirada triste cuando lo acompañaba hasta su casa en completo silencio.

Al día siguiente él junto con sus tíos fueron citados a la oficina del director principal, en donde los esperaban Stewart y los padres de él, la mirada seria del director y el Sr. Stewart, fiscal de New Jersey, en él.

Ese día fue enviado a recibir terapia y poco después encontró en Paul Stewart su primer amigo.

* * *

−¡Sabía que debí hacer llamado a la policía en el momento que ella se acercó a Grace!

−Rachel… −susurró, su rostro en la mesa de la sala de interrogatorios en donde se encontraba sentado. Frente a él Stan lo observaba con tristeza, la comprensión luego de que Rachel le contara todo.

−¡No, Daniel! –señaló Rachel, moviéndose en el espacio pequeño con furia−. ¡La última vez que apareció esa mujer en tu vida arruinó _nuestra_ vida!

−Rachel –llamó esta vez Stan, su voz tranquila mientras veía a la castaña que se detuvo intentando calmar su respiración.

Rachel inhaló profundamente antes de soltarlo y sentarse al lado de Stan.

−¿Por qué, Danny? –preguntó Rachel, la preocupación haciéndola ver más vieja de lo que era−. ¿Por qué te hiciste esto? Esa mujer destruyó tu vida y la de tu hermano. ¿Por qué la ayudaste a encubrir sus crímenes?

Él se preguntaba lo mismo.

−Es mi madre, Rachel…

−No, Danny, en eso te equivocas. Ella no es tu madre. Te dio la vida, sí, pero no es tu madre. Una madre no permitiría que le hicieran las cosas que te hicieron a ti y a Ethan. Una madre hubiera protegido a sus hijos de su propia pareja –hizo un gesto con la mano Rachel, mientras sus ojo se llenaban de lágrimas−. Ella permitió que su pareja, que tu propio padre, te golpeara y abusara de ti sexualmente durante años…

−Rachel –levantó la vista para verla, avergonzado de que los que se encontraban tras la ventana escucharan−. Por favor, no lo digas…

−No, Danny. Lo diré. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque de esa forma sabrán la clase de persona que es Dafne Jones y el motivo del porque la ayudaste. Porque es claro que lo hiciste por miedo a que hiciera algo contra Grace, ¿verdad? Que a esa clase de personas se les conoce sus trucos.

−Rachel –suspiró Stan, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro descubierto de la castaña.

Él desvió la vista, porque no podía negar la declaración de Rachel. Era exactamente eso lo que había sucedido.

−Danny –llamó Stan. Alzó la vista−. No te preocupes, hemos contratado un abogado para que te represente y con tu declaración y la de Rachel podemos lograr que no te condenen por complicidad. Eres una buena persona, Danny –dijo.

Él abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, no sabiendo que decir. Stan sonrió suavemente.

(Lo que supo después de esa conversación es que Kono había entrado a la sala de interrogatorio de Dafne y golpeado y gritado hasta que Steve y Chin la detuvieron. El Capitán y el Gobernador no moviéndose desde su lugar, completamente serios.)

* * *

La primera vez que fue besado, bueno, había sido bastante torpe.

Él había estado en terapia ya por nueve meses y hacía exactamente dos meses que había recibido una carta de Ethan desde New York.

Fue la primera vez, también, que logro respirar con tranquilidad durante esos tres años y meses que no había sabido nada de su hermano mayor.

En la carta decía que lo lamentaba. Que había salido huyendo porque no sabía qué hacer y qué no quería causar una molestia más a sus tíos. Que había logrado conseguir un empleo y que ahora vivía en un pequeño departamento en New York City. Que esperaba que se encontrara bien y que hubiera logrado hacer amigos. Que todo estaba bien y que pronto se verían. Que había hablado con sus tíos hace un tiempo, pidiéndoles que no le digieran nada para que no se preocupara, y que no los culpara por mantenerle información.

Que lo lamentaba y que lo quería.

Él había estado tan emocionado, que se lo había contado a Paul, ambos sentados en las gradas del campo de football luego de una práctica, y el más alto le había sonreído en toda la perorata. Él había preguntado por qué sonreía tanto y Paul respondió que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tanto. Él se había sonrojado, completamente avergonzado, y luego Paul se había inclinado y capturado sus labios suavemente. Él se había congelado, no sabiendo que hacer, y Paul se había separado con una suave sonrisa.

La primera vez que fue besado, bueno, había sido bastante torpe.

* * *

El camino hacia la casa de Steve fue silencioso e incómodo. Con Steve nunca había sido tan exasperante un viaje en automóvil. Vio de reojo al SEAL, su rostro no delatando nada. Pero él lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que sentía. Y los nudillos blancos eran un buen indicador. Sintió su corazón tartamudear y la repentinas ganas de llorar. ¿Qué le sucedía? Soltó un suspiró y pronto el auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la casa de Steve. Los dos se quedaron sentados en el auto, evitando verse uno al otro.

¿Cómo empezar una conversación que no quería tener?

−Steve… −susurró.

−Vamos adentro –declaró, saliendo del auto con un golpe que bien pudo haber roto los vidrios.

Realmente, realmente no quería tener ésta conversación.

Y con un suspiro bajo del auto y camino hasta la puerta de entrada que se encontraba abierta, esperándolo. Caminó hasta la cocina, donde encontró a Steve apoyando su cuerpo con ambos brazos en el mostrador, la espalda siendo lo único que pudiera ver, y largas respiraciones moviendo su cuerpo con las vibraciones. Se quedó torpemente en el umbral, viendo a su alrededor.

−¡Maldita sea! –gritó Steve, sobresaltándolo cuando el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose inundo la habitación. Cerró los ojos, queriendo que de algún modo la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara−. ¡Maldita sea, no lo entiendo!

−Steve… −susurró, sintiendo como las lágrimas ingratas se deslizaban desde las esquinas de sus ojos. Unos segundos después su espalda se encontró presionada contra la pared y la respiración de Steve invadiendo su espacio personal.

Una mano temblorosa se acercó hasta su rostro y con ternura limpió las lágrimas en su mejilla.

Y eso provocó más lágrimas.

−Eres… eres un idiota… −susurró Steve, su aliento golpeando su rostro. Él abrió los ojos, inclinando su rostro para poder observar mejor al SEAL, la profunda tristeza nublando los ojos del otro−. Eres un gran idiota. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? Sabes… sabes que haríamos cualquier cosa por ti, Danno… −la mano en su mejilla quedó ahí, la otra mano evitando que el cuerpo de Steve lo aplastara apoyándose en la pared tras él.

Él observó en silencio al más alto, organizando sus ideas.

−Es… difícil… −susurró−. Toda mi vida… he tenido miedo, Steve… Miedo de los monstros bajo la cama… _del diablo en mi espalda_… Miedo de no ser fuerte… de cometer los mismos errores de mis padres… Y lo único… lo único que realmente he querido hacer es olvidar… −cerró los ojos, bajando su rostro−. Pero no puedo olvidar… porque eso significaría olvidarme de Ethan… −sollozó−. Y él es el único recuerdo que realmente apreció…

−Danno…

−No que-quería decirte… decirles de mi pasado… porque no quería ser esa per-persona nunca más… Sólo quería que me co-conocieran por Daniel Williams… y no por Dan Jones –sollozó más fuerte, inclinado su cuerpo hasta que pudo apoyarse en el pecho de Steve−. Lo siento… lo siento tanto…

−Danno… −susurró Steve, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y manteniéndolo cerca mientras permitía que llorara.

Él se aferró a la camiseta del SEAL, las lágrimas mojando el material oscuro de ésta, no queriendo soltarlo. No se había sentido así de seguro desde que era joven, no desde que encontró el cuerpo inerte de Ethan en aquella habitación en New York City.

Y de esa forma, el tiempo paso y la noche llegó, pero el abrazó nunca rompió.

* * *

Cuando había viajado desde New Jersey hasta New York City una noche, cansando de esperar otra señal de Ethan, nunca se había sentido tan emocionado como en ese momento. Había escapado, prestando dinero a Paul, y pronto se hubo encontrado frente a la puerta en donde vivía su hermano.

Había tocado, pero nadie había respondido. Y fue entonces cuando se preocupó.

Forzó la puerta y pronto fue recibido por la oscuridad en el pequeño apartamento. Su corazón golpeando estrepitosamente en su pecho de una forma que él bien conocía. Media hora después tuvo el valor de llamar al 911, sus manos ensangrentadas, sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor, la sangre emanando de la herida en la cabeza y el arma en la mano rígida de Ethan.

Ethan le había dicho que volverían a verse, que lo quería y que lo lamentaba.

Y no lo había entendido.

* * *

Y hasta la fecha seguía sin entenderlo.

-Fin.


End file.
